


I've Got You

by Crossley



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Cock Bondage, Electrical Play, M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anticipation starts with a whiskey gleam and red rope sliding across the palm of a hand. A cool, quiet smirk. Orders issued in a library whisper that has Shepard practically tearing his clothes off before Kaidan’s steady hand lands on his shoulder, clears his frantic thoughts, reminds him who’s setting the pace tonight.</i>
</p>
<p>Shameless PWP. Top!Kaidan and a tied-up Shepard in for a shock. Birthday fic for Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitAvocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/gifts).



Anticipation’s a funny thing.

Anticipation’s a journey and a game. It can be wielded, manipulated by a clever player. Executed right, it can be sweeter than any destination.

Anticipation starts with a whiskey gleam and red rope sliding across the palm of a hand. A cool, quiet smirk. Orders issued in a library whisper that has Shepard practically tearing his clothes off before Kaidan’s steady hand lands on his shoulder, clears his frantic thoughts, reminds him who’s setting the pace tonight.

If Shepard’s surprised when Kaidan runs his hands along the base of Shepard’s cock, cups and cradles his balls before he coils crimson rope around them, then that’s not for him to express. His cock, already half-hard, floods with pleasure at the constriction, snug and omnipresent yet oddly comforting. He shivers as the rope runs tight along his ass, the brush of rough fibers and Kaidan’s questing fingers a bite-kiss over every milometer of skin. Only his years of military training keep him ramrod-straight and silent when he longs to gnaw on his own fingers, to shove Kaidan into the mattress and fuck him senseless, to fall on his knees and beg for whatever scraps Kaidan wants to give him.

But then…this _is_ what Kaidan wants.

The rope migrates up Shepard’s back. As Kaidan tugs the ends taut, Shepard hisses, a full-body shudder threatening Kaidan’s careful work. Kaidan merely quirks an eyebrow, eyes dark, and waits for the storm to pass.

Shepard takes a deep breath and gazes straight into Kaidan’s hellfire eyes, scorching heat without light.

"Turn for me. Arms out." The order’s sharp and soft at his ear, a razor sliding over silk. Shepard swallows as he complies, and Kaidan’s fingers linger at the hollows of his neck. With a wicked grin, he tucks the ropes next to his thumbs, leaving his hands free, and pinches each of Shepard’s nipples. Shepard quavers, and only the threatening tug of the rope keeps his knees from wobbling.

Again the ropes cross, this time beneath his arms, and Shepard’s falling into Kaidan’s rhythm, turning again before Kaidan says a word. Kaidan moves downward again, nudging between Shepard’s legs, stopping to nip at the curve of his ass. Shepard cries aloud, half-shaking from the effort not to shake.

There’s a strange calm that descends upon Kaidan when he ties Shepard up; his lids are low but his face is smooth, distant but not dazed. Shepard’s so focused on Kaidan that he can track the change, see the loosening of his limbs and the new snap in his fingers, binder and bound feeding off one another’s energy.

Once he ties the final knot in the center of Shepard’s chest, he grabs Shepard’s forearms and whirls him back around, his handling rough and arousing in its impersonality. A second rope winds around Shepard’s wrists, anchored in back, before Kaidan steps away to admire his work. His slow, satisfied smile sends a jolt through Shepard’s aching cock.

This is their destination: Shepard, corded muscle and crisscrossed rope, left with just enough wiggle room to _know_ just how fixed in Kaidan’s crimson web he is. Every labored breath, every desperate twitch reverberates through the harness, reminding him, keeping him pinned even as his thoughts float away.

Yet judging by Kaidan’s slow, sly smile, he isn’t finished.

He sidles back behind Shepard, molding his body to Shepard. One hand finds Shepard’s nipple, thumbing the nub, while the other wriggles free in front of him. At the soft press of Kaidan’s hand, he leans back into his lover, rocking slightly into the bulge in his lover’s pants, feeling it even through the rope.

A low curl of heat rises as Kaidan’s fingers spark blue, the bleed of dark energy making his hair stand on end. Shepard’s mouth drops open, whimpering as his cock juts forward of its own volition, straining against bindings real and imagined. A bead of liquid drops from the tip.

Without warning, Kaidan’s glowing hand slides beneath the central knot at Shepard’s chest and grips it in his fist, the biotics from his hand transferring to the rope harness Kaidan wove around him, bright, burning shocks of energy flowing through the ropes, an electrical nettle-lash that sears his skin with a confusing mix of pleasure and pain.

On reflex, Shepard arches his back, yanking his tied cock and balls with him. He cries aloud, the strain against his cock, the energy flowing through the harness spinning him into dark space even as the ropes and Kaidan’s embrace anchor him back. It’s an exquisite torture and Shepard’s so lost in ecstasy that he’s near incoherent, barely keeping his grip on the frayed shreds of his control.

“It’s okay,” Kaidan murmurs in his ear. “I’ve got you.”

That warm breath, that coffee-grind voice: that’s all it takes to send Shepard over, arching even farther back as pleasure ricochets through every spot Kaidan’s biotic-laced harness touches. He’s in free-fall, a live wire, writhing against Kaidan as he fucks the air with abandon. The tidal wave that rips through his system washes his eyes with biotic blue, flows into every inch of skin, pleasure wrenched from him almost of its own volition before he falls back, exhausted and trembling, onto Kaidan’s solid chest.

“I’ve got you,” Kaidan promises, kissing Shepard’s cheek. “I’ve always got you.”

They stand in silence, illuminated now only by the fish tank’s glow’ Shepard’s still shaking and spacey but Kaidan keeps him upright, soothing him soft words and touches.

_I’ve got you._

Shepard rolls tired eyes up to the skylight sends a prayer of thanks to every god he can recall.


End file.
